The present invention relates to a method for producing a joint connection for the torque-transmitting connection of a component provided with spur gear teeth with a constant velocity joint provided with corresponding spur gear teeth, such that the spur gear teeth can be brought into interengagement by means for applying an axial bias and have flanks that contact each other as functional surfaces. The invention also relates to such a joint connection.
Flange connections for connecting a joint in a torque-transmitting and releasable manner to any other component, such as a shaft, are known in the art, but they require too much space for some applications.
Also known in the art is the insertion of a spline shaft into a correspondingly contoured bore of the joint to produce a torque transmitting connection. However, this connection requires a comparatively large axial assembly displacement path.
Beier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,960 (=DE 36 36 243), and published German application nos. DE 43 10 007 and DE 43 10 008 therefore propose joint connections where the outer hub of a joint is provided with spur gear teeth engageable for torque transmission with corresponding spur gear teeth on another component.
Van Dest et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,008 (=DE 197 51 855), published German application no. DE 199 58 674 and Krude, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,570 (=DE 101 27 458) further describe a connection assembly where the outer hub of a joint can be coupled to a connecting element by spur gear teeth. These spur gear teeth may to a large extent be produced in a non-cutting or chipless forming process. The production of these spur gear teeth could be improved, however, with respect to both the manufacturing costs and the manufacturing accuracy of the spur gear teeth.